


Cleric Bros

by MapleLemonCandy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cringe culture is dead, hopefully itll stay that way, ship characters with your ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLemonCandy/pseuds/MapleLemonCandy
Summary: cringe culture is dead. i wrote a bunch of stuff for my tiefling arcana domain cleric who im shipping with cad. it will all be posted here





	1. Chapter 1

“Caduceus, duck!” Luck yelled.

Caduceus just glanced over at him, not sure of what Luck was talking about. That’s when the crossbow bolt struck him in the back. Then another. And another. Luck dashed over to him, quickly kneeling next to him. He reached out, about to cast cure wounds, when he suddenly crumbled on top of Caduceus.

They both laid there for a moment, letting the rest of the Mighty Nein take down their attackers. Eventually, Luck pulled himself up onto his knees. Caduceus got a moment to look at his face; His cheek was bruised, and there were numerous bleeding cuts. His freckles started to glow, the familiar sign of Luck casting a spell.

“Don’t- Don’t waste your spells on me, Luck.” He whispered. “You need the healing more than I do.”

Caduceus cast Healing Word as he talked. The cuts on his face fused back together, and the swelling bruise on his cheek shrank a little bit. 

“You look a lot happier when you aren’t covered in cuts.” Cad said with a smile.

That’s when Luck placed a kiss on his lips, casting Cure Wounds in the process. 

“Oh, that was cute.” He smiled. “That was really cute, Luck.”

“You’re really cute, Caddy.” Luck replied.

The firbolg just laughed, putting his hand behind Luck’s head and bringing him down for another kiss. They found themselves just kissing, over and over again. That’s when Fjord cleared his throat.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but we need to get going.” He said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was always nice when they got their few moments of silence and peace. The other members of the Mighty Nein were asleep, but Luck and Caduceus stayed awake a little longer. Clay sat cross legged on the ground, and Luck’s head laid across his thighs. It was a bit awkward with the tiefling’s horns poking him, but Luck looked so comfortable he couldn’t dare ask him to move. His yellow eyes stared lovingly at Caduceus, as his soft hand ran through Luck’s wavy hair.

It was a nice moment. Neither of them needed to say anything, they could just exchange glances and know more than words could convey. Every few moments, Cad would place a kiss on Luck’s face. 

“Your eyes are like roses.” Luck whispered.

“Aw, that’s sweet. Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Your smile makes me melt. You make me feel so special, and loved, and wanted… I’ve never felt like this before, Caduceus. Thank you.”

Caduceus didn’t reply verbally, he just placed a kiss on Luck’s forehead, and reached to grab his hand. He intertwined their fingers, and gave Luck’s hand a light squeeze.


End file.
